flowerknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Diary of a Girl Who Got Caught Into Trouble
Diary of a Girl Who Got Caught Into Trouble(巻き込まれた少女の日記), formerly known as A Certain Day's Patrol Journal (ある日のパトロール日誌), is Special Mission where you follow the story of Azalea who keeps needing to get protected from Pests while enrolled in Flower Knight Academy. (Basically an escort-type Mission) It is a multi-part story with its unique rules for each stage. All stages are based on Speed. This stage mission depicts how one can become a Flower Knight. Synopsis Grateful for being saved by the Party Leader twice, Azalea wanted to give him a present. She head to the Knight Academy, thinking that the Leader would be there, but Nazuna jumped to the conclusion and assume that the girl wanted to become a Flower Knight. From that point on, Azalea began to learn what it takes to be a Flower Knight, and meet new friends while keep on getting into trouble, which always end up being saved by The Flower Knights. One day, the Pest attack one of the village that she visits. Knowing that the Flower Knights may not be able to come in time to neutralize the threat, she decided to use all her might and defeated all of the Pest on her own. By the time the Flower Knights arrived, she became exhausted after the fight and fainted. After the incident, Azalea graduates as a Flower Knight. Prologue You must reach the goal faster than the moving pests on the map. Characters with high speed are suggested. There is only one map. Only two parties are allowed. Chapter 1 You must defeat all moving pests before they reach the girl's panel. Characters with high speed are suggested. Only two parties are allowed. Blockade Panels will be in the way of moving pests trying to reach her. Every time a moving pest passes over a blockade, its number will decrease. If the number goes to 0, the blockade is destroyed and the moving pest will have a straight path to the girl causing the mission to fail. If a flower knight's party reaches the girl, they will pick her up. If the party with the girl gets defeated in battle, you will fail the mission. Chapter 2 You must protect the girl from pests as she moves towards the goal. Parties with similar speed to the girl (600) are suggested. Four parties are allowed, although party #1 will be doing all of the fighting. There are colored switches in this stage. Unlike typical switches, they can be pressed multiple times. When the counter on the same-colored gate goes to zero, the door will open. If you have trouble making parties with even speeds, use the Speed Up and Speed Down Promotion Abilities. Chapter 3 The girl is now taking part in actual combat. There is an enforced guest party consisting of the girl, Great Burnet, Saintpaulia, Silver Orchid, and Turnip Rape. The girl has no abilities and will not attack. Your party's job is to run through the outskirts of the map and reach cannon panels to help weaken the enemies that the guest party has to fight. You can't change where the guest party starts at, and you can't move your parties to the same starting point as where the guest party is. Four parties are allowed, but the guest party will be doing most of the fighting. To beat this mission, the guest party has to reach the goal. If the girl or the guest party is defeated, then you will fail the mission. Chapter 4 No special requirements. Chapter 5 No special requirements. This mission integrates story elements in to the action. Final Chapter No special requirements. This is a story-centric mission. Category:Mission